


Questions

by YuiMukami



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Budding Love, Canon - Video Game, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMukami/pseuds/YuiMukami
Summary: Yui brings food to Ruki's room after he misses dinner and proceeds to try and learn more about him.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted my writing publicly in years... This is my attempt at making Ruki less intimidating and mean, so I apologize if he seems OOC. I prefer Ruki when he's nicer, not his sadistic side. I follow the games more so than the anime. This takes place shortly after Yui begins living with the Mukami brothers. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

            “Ruki-san,” Yui called out as she knocked softly on the vampire’s bedroom door. “It’s Yui. May I come in?” She could practically hear her heart pound as she waited.

            “Yes,” came his reply from inside the room. She smiled as she opened the door, carefully balancing the tray she was carrying containing the food she had brought for the vampire. She closed the door behind her and looked around. This was her first time seeing his bedroom. Ruki sat at his desk across the room, his back turned toward her. She carefully made her way over to him and looked over his shoulder. He was hunched over a book written in a language she couldn’t identify.

            “What are you reading?” she asked.

            “It’s a book of puzzles,” he replied. Yui’s eyes widened slightly. She hadn’t expected an actual answer.

            “What language is that?”

            “Norwegian,” he said. “I was trying to solve some riddles as a distraction.”

            “What did you need a distraction from?” she asked. He closed the book with a sigh.

            “Nothing. It doesn’t concern you.”

            “Oh,” she replied, feeling a little downcast. “U-umm... Can I help, at all?” Ruki looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

            “Can you speak Norwegian?”

            “N-not with that,” she stammered. “I meant, uhh,” she paused, suddenly remembering the tray she was carrying. “Oh, yeah!” She held the tray out for him. “I made dinner for everyone. I didn’t see you, so I saved some for you. I thought you might be hungry.” Yui beamed with pride as Ruki took the tray from her and placed it on his desk.

            “Noodles, huh?” he remarked as he looked into the bowl sitting on the tray. Yui nodded.

            “Azusa-kun helped.”

            “Oh?” Ruki raised an eyebrow.

            “Yeah,” Yui replied, giggling softly. “By keeping Kou-kun and Yuuma-kun out of the kitchen while I was cooking.” Ruki smiled and let out a quiet chuckle that sounded more like a sigh. Yui lingered as he picked up his spoon and began to eat.

            “Was there something else you wanted?” he asked, not even looking up.

            “Oh, umm, no, I guess not,” she replied quickly. “But, umm...”

            “Yes?” Ruki’s tone was calm as always, but she worried she might be getting on his nerves by hanging around.

            “W-well, I was thinking about how it’s been a couple weeks since I started living here. You were the one I ended up choosing to watch over me, but I haven’t really seen you that much since that first day.” She looked at the ground while she fidgeted slightly, clearly nervous. “I-I was hoping maybe we could talk for a bit. I’d like to get to know you better.”

            “Hmm, I suppose you have some right to know about the person you’re told you belong to now,” Ruki said, more to himself than to the girl. He nodded at a chair across the room. “Pull that chair up here.” Yui’s eyes widened a bit.

            “O-okay,” she said as she dragged the chair over and sat down. “What for?”

            “You wanted to talk,” the vampire said. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes boring into hers. “So, talk.” Yui swallowed nervously.

            “Can I ask some questions about you?”

            “Sure,” he replied. Her eyes lit up and he smirked. “Doesn’t mean I’ll answer them though.” She looked like a deflating balloon and he couldn’t help but laugh.

            “Y-you’re mean, Ruki-san,” she huffed. He continued to eat, waiting for her first question. She readjusted herself in her seat. “Umm... You said before that you and your brothers are different from the Sakamaki family. What did you mean by that? You’re all vampires, aren’t you?”

            “My brothers and I were originally human,” Ruki said. “And we’re not related by blood.”

            “Human?” Yui repeated. “How did you become vampires? And how did you meet?”

            “I don’t really have a reason to answer that,” Ruki replied calmly. Yui sighed, but she wasn’t going to give up that easily. She watched Ruki for a moment, thinking about how he and his brothers got along. They were all certainly very lively. Now that she thought about it, it made sense that they were originally humans. She smiled slightly. “However,” Ruki began to speak and her attention snapped back to him. “Just because we were born human, doesn’t mean we still are. Make no mistake. We are vampires now.”

            “I-I know,” she replied slowly.

            “Which means that this,” Ruki nodded at the bowl he had placed back on his desk, “was unnecessary. We may eat human meals, but we only do it out of habit or because we like the taste. Not to try and feel human again.”

            “Oh,” Yui said quietly. She looked down. “So, I shouldn’t have brought you the food?”

            “Were you not listening? I said we do it out of habit or because we like the taste.”

            “S-so that means you like it?” She asked, her eyes shooting up to meet his. He smirked, but didn’t answer her question.

            “Anything else?”

            “How old were you when you became a vampire?” She asked, her eyes wide.

            “15, maybe 16,” Ruki replied with a shrug. “I don’t really remember.”

            “And how long have you been a vampire? How old are you really?” Yui asked. Ruki shrugged again.

            “Don’t know,” he said. “I stopped keeping track.” He chuckled softly as she huffed again.

            “How old are you physically then?” she countered.

            “What do you think?” Her face turned a light shade of pink at his question.

            “U-umm... early twenties?” Her reply sounded more like a question.

            “If you say so,” the vampire said, smirking once more. Yui tipped her head to the side. Did he not even bother to think about his physical appearance? Had he just tricked her into giving him an approximate age? “Was that all you wanted to know?”

            “N-no, I have some more questions if you don’t mind,” Yui replied hesitantly. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt while Ruki watched her, waiting for her to speak.

 

~~

 

            Some time passed and Ruki sighed quietly as he stood up from his chair. He placed his now empty bowl back on the tray that still sat on his desk. His eyes softened when he turned to look at Yui, who had fallen asleep in her seat. She sat hunched forward slightly, with her head resting on the arm of the chair. He watched her for a few moments, her innocence and vulnerability bringing him an odd sense of calm.

            “That’s pretty bold of you to pester me with all those questions and then fall asleep before I could ask you the same things,” he teased quietly.

            “’m sorry,” Yui mumbled. The vampire raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected her to hear him.

            “Come on,” he said after a moment. “Let’s get you back to your room.” He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yui stirred slightly, but didn’t open her eyes. “Yui,” he murmured her name. She grunted, but still remained asleep. Ruki sighed before he reached down and scooped her up, lifting her into his arms. Her arms immediately reached up around his neck and her head rested on his chest. His eyes widened and he stiffened. The girl’s breathing remained soft and even and he slowly relaxed. _It must have just been an involuntary reaction_ , he told himself. _She’s asleep. She doesn’t know what she’s doing._ He carried her down the hall to her own bedroom and set her down on the bed. He pulled the sheets back and tucked her in. When he was sure she was still asleep, he turned to leave.

            “Ruki-san,” Yui called out softly. The vampire froze again before turning around. Sure enough, the human girl was still sound asleep. Ruki walked back to her bedside and knelt down.

            “Listen to you,” he whispered, “calling out my name like that.” He smiled fondly as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. Yui shifted slightly and reached her hand out to grab his sleeve. Ruki stood and pulled back. _No_ , he thought. _I can’t get attached._ He turned around and quietly shut the door as he exited her room. He lingered outside her door for a moment before returning to his own bedroom. _She’s a human_ , he thought as he walked. _Not just that. She’s Eve._ He quietly shut the door behind him after entering his room. He clenched his fist, staring at it as if it contained the answers to his unspoken questions. _I’ve stolen her away from Adam. What am I trying to accomplish here? I can’t betray Karlheinz-sama._ He sighed loudly. _But even so..._ He unclenched his fist and returned to sitting at his desk. He stared at the tray she had brought him. _I want to keep her. She belongs to me, nobody else_.


End file.
